Before the Battle
by mistressofthepink
Summary: Little headcanon of season 6. Set before they are both taken to Vamp Camp. A much needed reconciliation.


Eric loaded the weapons into a duffle bag and turned to leave his office when Pam blocked the doorway.

"Move." He breezed. In the past few weeks, this was the only word he spoke to her.

"No." She stood defiantly.

"I will move you, Pamela. His tone was unbending.

"We need to talk, Eric." When he rolled his eyes and stepped forward to push past her, Pam put a hand on his chest. Being his progeny, she could never over power him but the gesture and the force behind it was enough to cause him pause,

He heaved a sigh and rubbed his brow. I don t have time for this.

"It won't take long."

He clearly didn't think anything she had to say was worth taking a minute out of his night. There are more important things than your emotions. This is war. It. Can. Wait. He seethed, towering over her but she didn't budge, not this time.

"It can't wait." Speaking quickly to force his attention, Pam walked forward, backing him farther into the office. "We've never faced something like this before. Humans outnumber us and they definitely outrank us in weapons. You are putting yourself at the forefront of a losing battle."

"Great pep talk. Now, if you'll-" but as he dodged her, Pam circled and was trapping him once more.

"This is the end! We both know it. If both of us survive it will be a miracle."

"Your point being?" He was growing exasperated with her girlish emotions.

"I don't want to die without you. I don't want you to die hating me. I " she paused, shrugging to relieve the tension she d built. It had caught his attention and he was looking at her intently now, "I don't want to lose you without knowing that I haven't lost you already." If he died without them fixing this it would tear her apart.

They remained there in a stalemate for a few moments as Eric chewed on those words. I guess you have a point. Eric finally sighed, and leaned against his desk, allowing the bag to drop to the floor. There may be no us to discuss after this is over. He spoke so matter of factly that Pam wasn't quite sure whether he was going to have a real discussion with her or make a business proposition.

She stood a few feet away, unsure of whether to begin or to give him time to explain or apologize if she was being hopeful.

It was Eric who broke the silence, seeing the apprehension on his progeny s face. Come here. It was the way his words formed a demand instead of a request that kept Pam rooted to the spot. He couldn't order her anymore. That was a privilege he lost when he released her.

The realization that he hadn't spoken to her in anything but demands and insults for the past few weeks caused his tone to take a dramatic shift. It was with a lower and guilt ridden voice that he spoke I never want you to look at me the way you're looking at me right now - with fear. If Godric could see him now. How ashamed he would be. He'd adored Pamela. The way Eric had treated her would disgrace the Maker who d raised him.

Pam looked down, as if embarrassed that he could read such an unsuitable emotion in her eyes.

His hand extended to her, Come here, Pamela. Come on. I'm done biting. He smirked softly as she took the steps toward him with slight hesitation. When she was beside the desk, Eric pulled her head down under his chin and his other hand snaked around her back. If this is war then I need someone who is on my side no matter what. And that s what I made you for, isn't it? To kill my enemies and bathe in their blood? Pam's chuckle caused him to smile, "At least, you look sexier covered in blood.

"I don't know about that." She contended, letting herself relax against his chest.

"I do." He sighed, holding her a little closer "You're always going to be that person, Pam. Always. You're my progeny. I chose you. Even if I'm an ass sometimes."

"A major ass." She corrected.

"Hey." he jostled her hair before falling back into silence which went on for minutes before a banging around in the bar pulled them back to reality.

"Can I have one of those?" Pam motioned toward his array of weapons.

"Take your pick, princess." he grinned, opening the bag for her to chose from. "You're gunna need it."


End file.
